


Set the Party Off

by thewriter



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Jonas Brothers do a pop up show at a college bar...you do the math.





	Set the Party Off

The stop and subsequent pop-up show were a plug both for "Sucker" and their follow-up single which had just been released. The name of the game for Republic Records, the brothers current label, had been promotion, promotion, promotion and getting the songs stuck in everybody's heads for the foreseeable future. Not that they weren't doing that anyway. It also didn't hurt Joe had promoted the bar on social media; that was all the incentive their manger needed to book the gig. 

From their position behind the small stage in the packed college bar in the college town in Pennsylvania the brothers waited for their cue. Kevin and Nick were doing some last-minute tuneup on their guitars and Joe tossed a microphone from hand to hand, his feet shuffling in excited anticipation.

Somewhere out there were their girls working the room and getting drinks like everyone else and by the time the lights went up they were playing to a bar that was packed out wall-to-wall and between songs the crowd chanted "We are Penn State" in raucous tones.

They played the new songs along with some old favorites which they knew the longtime fans would know. Most of their fans were 21+, right?

Before their last number, Joe announced open bar which made the crowd cheered even louder. If they were going to work the crowd, might as well do it to the max.

After their set, the brothers, Sophie, Danielle and Priyanka joined the crowd. Now they could just hang and dance and let off steam even after such a short show.

While the brothers current single "Cool" was still blasting through the bar it was replaced by "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande and Priyanka dragged Nick into the crowd as they started to dance, if this wasn't a way to end a show Nick didn't know what was. This was his kind of party.

While a photographer popped in and out of the crowd taking photos for their social media Joe found Nick in the crowd.

"Come on! You're missing all the fun!"

"What can be more fun than this?" Nick yelled back.

Joe laughed as his face split into a grin.

"Sophie's pouring body shots! Get that one on Instagram!"


End file.
